


Borra Month: Air Temple Island

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fear of Discovery, Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin and Korra are living under the same roof, but it's hard to find any privacy on Air Temple Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borra Month: Air Temple Island

One of Korra's biggest frustrations was trying to find any privacy on Air Temple Island. It seemed like everywhere she dragged Bolin, there was an acolyte asking if they needed anything or a member of the family striking up a conversation. When Bolin told her about the walled off courtyard he'd found in a secluded corner of the temple, it seemed too good to be true. When she got there, she still hadn't been sure it would work. There was a pathway right on the other side of the gate, and the walls maybe weren't quite as high as she would have wanted. But she forgot all those arguments as he swept her up into his arms.

It started innocently enough, just kisses. But she'd never been that good at self control. It wasn't lot at all before he was pressed up against her back with one hand down her pants and the other up her shirt. He had such clever fingers, and she gasped as he brushed her clit. He ground against her, gently biting the side of her neck as he rolled a nipple between his fingers. It was at that moment that she heard Tenzin and Pema.

They were just on the other side of the wall, talking to each other and moving far, far too slowly. She froze and whispered to Bolin to stop. He chose that moment to slip a finger inside her. She glared at him over her shoulder, but he gave her his most innocent look as he moved in and out. Then he added another finger. Then a third. She'd never been that good at silence in the bedroom. As his palm slid against her clit, she bit her hand to keep from moaning. He was going faster and faster, and the sense of being filled, and the heat, and the friction... The voices were still there, but she couldn't help it. She was coming, her knees buckling as Bolin held her upright. She must have made some sound, because suddenly Tenzin was asking who was there.

The gate was opening, they were looking in, but she and Bolin were standing feet apart, her clothing back in place. She didn't know what to say, but he was already explaining they'd just wanted to find somewhere to spar. She looked sideways at Bolin as he made casual conversation. How could he act so innocent? Somehow, he had Tenzin agreeing that they could have this courtyard to themselves for earthbending practice, and finally Pema and Tenzin were leaving. She tried to glare at him, but he was grinning so widely that she gave in and smiled back. She kissed him softly at first, but then with more heat. This was their place now.


End file.
